The present invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for removal of material adhered to a substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for wet removal of tile adhesively adhered to a floor using the application of heat. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a self contained portable apparatus and method for use in removing tiles from a floor in a wet environment without connection of a heater device to an energy source or water discharge device to a water supply which are remote from the apparatus.
Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) surveys estimate that 31,000 schools and 733,000 federal and commercial buildings have asbestos containing material (ACM) present in one form or another (USEPA 1984 A, 1984 B) "Guidance for controlling Asbestos-containing Materials in Buildings" (EPA 560/5-85-024 June 1985, "Purple Book"). Asbestos containing resilient floor sheet covering and floor tiles were manufactured from 1950 to late 1985. EPA has classified this material as Non-Friable. However, the methods of removal could render this material "Friable" and therefore EPA regulations would apply to the removal of these products. In addition to federal asbestos regulations, there are various state and local regulations that apply to the removal of ACM. Typically, these state and local regulations cover the situations in which licensed asbestos abatement personnel must be used to remove ACM, notification requirements, and ACM waste disposal requirements. In 1990 the Resilient Floor Covering Institute developed and printed "Recommended Work Practices For The Removal of Resilient Floor Coverings" (RWP). Currently, nonfriable asbestos containing floor coverings may be removed in 36 states without the need for a licensed asbestos contractor or worker certification subject to certain exceptions for particular states.
The occupational asbestos standard promulgated by the United States Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) requires that employers conduct initial air monitoring within any work area where asbestos exposure may occur to determine an employee's exposure to airborne asbestos during the work operation. 29 C.F.R. S1926.58(f)(2)(i). However, an employer can claim an exemption from this requirement by having historical monitoring data showing that the OSHA action level for an eight hour time weighted dosage and excursion limit were not exceeded during workplace operations that closely resemble the conditions of the current operation.
In 1990, Environ Corporation performed monitoring studies of asbestos exposures during the removal of asbestos-containing resilient floor tile following the RWPs and using 240 volt electric infrared machines supplied by UAS Automation Systems, Inc. (Orlando, Fla. (ATR Model 910) and by Fall Engineering Inc. (Avon, Conn.) (Tilelift Model 24.times.24). The asbestos exposures in these studies were well below applicable OSHA asbestos exposure limits. OSHA has reviewed these studies and concluded that the data in these reports can be relied upon as historical data in lieu of initial monitoring provided the prevailing conditions in the employer's current operation closely resemble those upon which the studies were based. Thus, an employer can rely on this data as the basis for claiming an exemption from initial monitoring requirements under the OSHA asbestos standard when removing resilient floor covering material in accordance with the RWP.
The procedures set forth in the RWP require a wet removal process wherein the ACM is heated to a sufficient temperature to facilitate removal of the tile, and particularly, to soften the adhesive adhering the tile to the floor. Prior to removal, the floor is covered with water which reduces exposure of the operator to asbestos dust which may be generated, particularly, when the tiles become broken.
Because of the occupational hazard of operator usage of high voltage electric infrared heating machines in a wet environment, OSHA has exempted the use of water during ACM removal. In those cases where dry removal is proposed, state and local regulations require that the room containing the ACM to be removed be sealed to control emanation of airborne asbestos dust and other hazardous contaminants. The high cost of sealing the work environment has made the dry removal process costly and therefore impractical.
In Poll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,548, there is known an apparatus for use in the heat removal of tile from a floor. The apparatus is constructed from a wheel supported frame to which there is attached an infrared heater fed by a propane tank. Notwithstanding the elimination of the electrical hazard from high voltage electric infrared heaters, the known apparatus of Poll is operated in a dry removal process. In accordance with state and local laws, this mandates the sealing of the work environment along with its additional costs.